


Observation

by Slantedlight (BySlantedlight)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BySlantedlight/pseuds/Slantedlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads on obbo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

Rain slanted against the windscreen, tugging at their view of the world outside until Bodie flicked lazily at the wipers, sent the blades skidding up and across and down again, so that they could see once more that nothing was going on, nothing was happening.

It was warm in the car, a comfortable fug of damp wool and fading aftershave and the steaming teas that he'd rushed out to collect from the van at the other end of the lay-by. He raised his own cup to his lips, breathed in heat and homeliness, took a mouthful and let it sear its way to his stomach. Beside him Bodie was drinking too, heard and felt as much as seen, a stirring of their air as Doyle stared ever-frontward, just in case Jimmy Fisher decided to come strolling down the lane from the farmhouse in the rain. But nothing moved, not in the wild and wet spring world, except the tattered rags of the sky, the steady stream of traffic as England made its sleepy way to work, the waving of bright yellow roadside daffodils in the wind.

Rain slid down the windscreen, the polystyrene was a heat in his hands, against his skin, he could feel his chest rise and fall with each breath. In... and out...

...Bodie moving slowly inside him, every inch of his prick stretching him, stretching into him, slowly, so perfectly, in time with the air that hushed past his lips, down to his lungs, that escaped again... out... and _in_ , god... in...

A lorry passed on the A-road, rushing by on its way to the other end of the country, spray circling its wheels, an extra layer of rain across their windscreen.

Bodie flicked at the wipers.

...his own prick felt huge on his stomach, untouched except by Bodie's eyes, as Bodie fucked _in_... and out...

Their air in the car stirred again as Bodie reached out a hand, uncurled fingers and turned the radio on. The low voice of some dj filled the space around them, faded into a drumbeat... _We walked in the cold air...Freezing breath on a windowpane..._

...Bodie's eyes on him, as he was fucked, in... and out... Bodie's tongue licking his own lips, when Doyle wanted it for himself, wanted it against his own tongue, inside him just as Bodie's prick was inside him, Bodie's lips against his own...

He drank his tea, his hot, sweet tea, and he watched through the windscreen for Jimmy Fisher.

...he lifted a hand from Bodie's hips, from where it felt Bodie's movements... _in_... and out... so that he could reach to pull Bodie's head down to his, his fingers grasping at short, soft hair, Bodie's gaze meeting his, knowing... _in_... and out...

_...This means nothing to me..._

...and then he was kissing Bodie while Bodie fucked him, and Bodie's stomach was pressing down against his prick, and Bodie was moving _in_... and _out_ and _in_... and...

_...Aaaah... Vi-_ en _na..._

...Bodie, his Bodie...

A car passed them in the layby, parking in front of them and disgorging a sharp-faced mother and a wailing toddler whose pants were pulled down so it could wee by the roadside, half-sheltered by the vehicle, by the rain that slithered down their windscreen, by the steam from their tea that was collecting on the glass. After a moment, car doors slammed and it drove off again, and Bodie flicked the windscreen wipers on. He looked across at Doyle, amused, and Doyle met his gaze, smiled back. 

But before he looked away he let himself look down at Bodie's lips, at his tea-warm lips, and he breathed in and then out, and then he looked back through the windscreen, to the wet spring day, to the rain. 

 

_31st March 2011_


End file.
